The present invention relates to powered vehicles in which the operator is standing upon the vehicle and the vehicle is controlled by a user's feet. The present invention more particularly relates to providing a powered vehicle which is controlled by a user's feet but which, in contrast to self-balancing vehicles having only two wheels, embodiments of the present invention have an additional wheel for providing support and assisting a user in balancing the vehicle. The present invention further relates to modifying a self-balancing two-wheeled vehicle to provide additional support and facilitate an operator to operate such vehicle with reduced practice time and with reduction of the risk of falling off the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,278 teaches a two-wheeled, self-balancing vehicle having two platform sections which are independently moveable with respect to one another and which provides independent control and/or drive of the wheel associated with a given platform section. The boards are operated by leaning forward to go forward, leaning backward to reverse, pointing left toes downward to turn right and to point right toes downward to turn left. There is a variety of these devices available to the consumer which have a number of different names, such as Powerboard, hover board, self-balancing scooter, gyro board, etc. These devices are hereinafter collectively referred to a “hover boards.” Unlike a previous two-wheeled platform-type vehicle—the Segway—the hover board is sufficiently compact that the devices can be packed into a locker or duffle bag. The devices are capable of propelling the operator along at a speed of up to ten miles per hour. The devices are frequently seen at airports, shopping malls, and elsewhere.
There is growing demand for hover boards because the devices are fun and provide an easily portable and relatively inexpensive mode of transportation. However, there are drawbacks to the devices. Riding the board successfully requires the operator to balance, which requires a relatively significant amount of core abdominal strength. If someone has a weak core or weak set of abdominal muscles, there is an increased risk of falling forward or backward, which can cause elbow fractures, ankle injuries, wrist fractures and potential impacts to the head and face. The boards can also present a collision hazard for pedestrians. A need exists to facilitate an operator to learn to ride a hover board in a safe manner. In addition, because some operators may never develop sufficient core strength to safely ride a hover board, an apparatus which facilitates the riding of a hover board should retain the same features which make the hover board appealing, specifically the portability of the device.